Happy Ending
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Things in Storybrooke, Maine were not what they seemed. Everyone, unbeknownst to them, has lived a life in a far off land in a far off time - as fairy tale characters. That includes Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Just because the fairy tale hasn't been told before doesn't mean it doesn't exist.


**So I have a bit of a Klaine/Once Upon a Time crossover for you! This was requested by a BoxScene winner (lalala-broadway), who actually donated money to the amazing cause! :D So I hope you enjoy it! **

**Italics are flashbacks in Fairytale world. **

_Blaine had run from his life long ago - from his absent parents and charming older brother - and just set out with only a sack over his shoulder with a few possessions, little money, and food that would last three days. The next closest town was four days by foot so Blaine made sure to ration. _

_For the most part, Blaine loved finally being free. There was nothing but him, the dirt path, and the sounds of the forest. Of course, Blaine had to be careful - there were all sorts of things in the forest to be wary of. Thieves and murders were one thing, but the mysterious and magical were another. Blaine's mother had always made Blaine afraid of the forest by stories of the Dark One and trolls - things that kept him up into the night. _

_But Blaine was older now, almost to his eighteenth year, and tried to put a brave face on. _

_That was until Blaine saw the glint of a wolf's eyes in the twilight of night. _

_Blaine ran as fast as he could, yet he could hear the panting of the wolf - too big and too fast - behind him. This was it then - this was how he died. _

"_Hey!" _

_Blaine's heart jumped out of his chest in fear and he stumbled to a stop. He looked around wildly for the human voice, but found no one. _

"_Up here." _

_Blaine looked up and to his right - there was a boy, just about ten feet above him on a sturdy branch. _

"_Climb - give me your hand," said the boy urgently. He couldn't see his face very well, only a pale hand being offered down to Blaine. _

_Blaine scrambled up the tree, pulling himself up on another branch. Then he reached out for the other boy's hand, holding on tightly as he was hoisted onto the branch as well. Blaine tried to muffle his heavy breathing as the wolf made it to the tree - even the other boy had reached out and put his hand to Blaine's mouth when the wolf paused for a moment. _

_Then the wolf continued to run, away from them and their hiding spot. _

_Blaine let out a long breath of relief, his mouth still covered by the boy's hand. He followed the are, just as pale as the hand, to the boy's face, now visible. _

_He had a long, equally pale face with eyes that were like glass and water. His brown hair - though brown couldn't accurately describe it - was crafted up and away from his forehead. _

_He was beautiful. _

_This was another reason why Blaine had left. He didn't know if it was normal or not, but he preferred men's company to woman. He'd told his family, but they didn't seem to understand in the least. He wasn't sure if they were disgusted or just unable to wrap their minds around it, but either way, Blaine wasn't welcomed anymore. He knew that. _

"_I'm sorry," said the boy, snatching his hand away from Blaine's mouth like he had been touching a hot coal. "I just - sorry!"_

"_Don't be," said Blaine, still out of breath from his run. "You saved my life." _

"_I couldn't let you die," said the boy, looking confused. _

"_My name is Blaine," he said, holding out his hand - he wanted to feel the skin that had been pressed against his lips and cheeks again. _

"_Kurt." A small smile came over the boy's face when he reached out and shook Blaine's hand. It wasn't that the boy's hands were soft - on the contrary, there were slightly calloused from work - but the warmth and roughness of them were almost breathtaking. _

_Kurt's eyes went from Blaine's face to his sack, still somehow on his shoulder. "Are you traveling?" he asked. "Way out here?" _

"_I am," said Blaine. "I - I left my home. I had to -" Blaine tried to find the words he wanted to say. Inside his own head, it made so much sense, but to say them to another person? "I needed to leave." _

"_Where are you heading?" asked Kurt. _

"_To the next town to the east," said Blaine. "I still have another day's journey. Maybe a day and a half at this rate." _

_Kurt bit his lip and tapped his hand nervously on his knee. Blaine tired not to stare to long at him, but it was no use - really, Kurt was the most handsome man he'd ever seen. _

"_Why don't you come with me? My home is a quarter of a mile from here. I was just collecting firewood for tonight when I heard the wolf. You can rest tonight indoors before moving on."_

"_Oh, I couldn't impose -"_

"_My father won't like knowing that I turned you loose by yourself with the wolf in the woods," said Kurt. "And without offering you hospitality. Really, please come."_

_The pleading look in Kurt's eyes was all Blaine needed. Blaine offered a small smile. "Want to help me get down from here? I honestly don't know how I even got up." _

_Kurt laughed and nodded, slipping his leg over the branch easily. He lowered himself down, hanging by his hands for a moment before dropping to the ground with ease and grace. _

"_Wow," breathed Blaine. _

_He was already in love with this boy. _

Blaine turned at the loud sound of slamming lockers to his right, followed by a predictable chorus of laughter.

Kurt Hummel had been slammed into the lockers once again, the football players high fiving each other and laughing proudly as Kurt sat on the ground collecting his possessions that had fallen from his bag.

"Morning, Homo," sneered one of the jocks before finally walking away from Kurt with one last kick to a notebook, which settled a few feet away from Kurt. He sighed heavily before reaching out to pick it up.

Blaine turned away from the other boy, staring pointedly into his locker. This sort of think happened everyday, for as long as Blaine could remember. And for as long as Blaine could remember, he ignored it. He let Kurt pick his things up by himself. He let the jocks push them from his hands in the first place. He never asked if Kurt was alright.

At Storybrooke High School in Storybrooke, Maine, it was business as usual.

Why did he even _care_?

Sometimes, Blaine did want to help, he really did. But the he'd look down at Kurt, face looking down at the ground and ignoring the jeers and think: That would be me if I helped.

Kurt Hummel was tortured everyday because he was gay; Blaine Anderson wasn't because no one knew - he wanted to keep it that way.

Blaine Anderson was a coward.

_Kurt's home was small and modest, but homey and warm. It far exceeded sleeping in the moist and chilly woods for another night in a row. The hearth had a small fire blazing and Kurt lead Blaine right to it to warm up. He fetched him a glass of water and offered him some cold meat, to which Blaine tried to eat politely, but probably failed because of how hungry he was. _

_Kurt watched silently for a long time until Blaine took a breath - then they began to talk. _

_Kurt explained that it was just himself and his father, who traveled for work often to trade his craft. "He's due back in just a few hours," said Kurt, feeding some firewood to the fire. _

"_How long as he been away?"_

"_Just over a week. He traveled two towns over to a fair," said Kurt. "It's good for business, but obviously I've missed him."_

"_Of course," said Blaine. _

"_And you?" asked Kurt. "The mysterious boy who ran away from home to get away? What is that about?"_

"_My family…" Blaine took a sip of his water to try to find the right words. "I am different, and they don't understand that, I think. At the very least, they don't understand - at most, they hate me." _

"_Oh Blaine," said Kurt, reaching over and placing a hand on his knee. "I understand a thing or two of being - different." They shared a long look, the only sound in the small cabin the sound of the crackling flames and their almost stilled breathing. Kurt cleared his throat, looking down with a blush at the way his hand rested on Blaine's knee and snatched it away quickly. _

Different_, Blaine thought. _

_Hours later, Burt, Kurt's father returned, weary but ladled with meats, vegetables and other goods he had bought with the money he had made in the last week. Kurt introduced Blaine to him shortly and Blaine immediately began to help Kurt with the haul, bringing it inside off the wagon while Burt attended to a small, old horse. _

_Kurt cooked what could be considered a feast that night and Burt wanted to hear more about Blaine. When Blaine explained that he was running away, Burt seemed concerned and resigned, once Blaine explained himself further. _

"_I don't know about running away from your family, son," said Burt. "But I think you're an honest kid - if my son trusts you, then so do I - so I can only say you are welcome here as long as you need to stay."_

"_I won't impose any longer than necessary," insisted Blaine. _

"_Really, stay as long as you need," said Burt. "It can get lonely here, just the two of us. I will be leaving again in three days and I'm sure Kurt could use the company. This new life of yours can start whenever you want it to, after all. What's the rush?" _

_Blaine had to admit that Burt was right. _

_Which was why Blaine was still at the little cabin when Burt left three days later, promising to return in a week, his wagon full of his creations. _

_Blaine found that not only was he falling for Kurt, but he honestly enjoyed his company. They worked well together, Blaine thought. _

_He couldn't be sure if Kurt felt the same way. _

_ 0_

Blaine left soccer practice later than everyone else. He had wanted to kick the ball in the empty goal a few times after official practice had ended to let out some aggression and when that didn't work did about twenty minutes at the punching bag and then showered. The student lot was all but empty when he walked to his truck and climbed inside.

It didn't start.

Blaine tried again and again, but it was just stalling lamely as he turned the key. Blaine sighed and let his head fall down on the steering wheel, probably leaving indentions into his forehead. Perfect. He'd have to either walk home or try to call someone to come get him, which was unlikely.

A loud tapping on his window interrupted Blaine's thoughts and made him physically jump.

"Sorry."

Blaine stared in surprise at the window. On the other side was Kurt Hummel.

"I just noticed you had some car issues," said Kurt awkwardly. "I can take a look. Or call my dad to tow you."

Blaine nodded and opened his door, coming out to stand next to Kurt. "Uh, yeah, I guess you can call your dad." Of course everyone knew that Kurt's dad owned the Tire and Lube shop on main street. It was the only car repair shop in town after all.

Kurt called and said a few short words to what must have been his dad on the other end, then hung up. He looked awkwardly at Blaine for a few moments and something struck Blaine - like déjà vu - a memory that Blaine couldn't quite get a hold of before it slipped away again.

"I can either stay here or just - I don't know - leave?" asked Kurt.

"Why?"

Kurt gave him a look. "Because… well, we don't really - I mean - I don't think you've ever said two words to me. Same here."

Blaine looked away from Kurt. It was true, after all. Blaine wasn't popular, really, but he got by. He was technically a jock. But if he was caught talking to any of the Glee kids, he'd be just as teased as them.

"Why you here so late?" asked Blaine instead.

"Glee ran late and then I decided to practice a solo I've been wanting to perform for a while," said Kurt. "Not that you care, I'm sure."

"I do," said Blaine before he could stop himself. Kurt's expression was curious. "I just mean -" sputtered Blaine. "I - singing is - I like it. I mean, I only sing in my shower and car and stuff… but I like it."

"But you're not in glee," said Kurt.

"No," said Blaine, his shoulders deflating. When he'd first come to high school, he had wanted to…but Blaine was the courageous type. "I don't want to be… uh."

"You can say it," said Kurt stiffly. "You don't want to be bullied. You have a perfect life with perfect friends and you want to keep it that way."

"I don't have a perfect life," protested Blaine. "Or friends. I have people on soccer who I like, talk to - but no one to - that is a friend. And you don't know anything about my life so -"

"I know you watch as those jocks push the books out of my arms everyday," said Kurt angrily. "And look away when the push me into lockers and call me slurs. You look away but you always look back, just to stare at me - then you walk on by like nothing is going on. Like your above it all. You've been doing that for three years and it makes me sick."

"I'm - I'm sorry," said Blaine. Kurt looked like he had been taking a breath to continue his rant, but stopped short in surprise. "Look I just - I _can't_." Blaine leaned against his truck, trying not to cry. "I can't do what you do everyday, okay? We can't all be - as brave as you. As - _out_."

Blaine shut his mouth. He couldn't even believe he had said that. He'd only come out once in his life, with his parents, and that had never been spoken of ever again. And here he had just basically said it again - to Kurt Hummel, of all people.

"Blaine," said Kurt gently. "Are you gay?"

"I can't," Blaine repeated. "I can't."

"Hey, it's okay," said Kurt. "You don't have to - only when you're ready, right?" he said, trying to keep his voice light. Blaine looked away from him, his face hot.

They stood in silence until a truck from Hummel's Tire and Lube showed up. Kurt greeted the man, who must have not been his father. Kurt turned to Blaine once his car had been attached to the truck.

"Do you - do you want to ride to the shop or me to drive you home?" he asked.

"I guess you can drop me off at my house," said Blaine quietly. Kurt lead him to his Navigator without a word.

They drove in silence, Blaine nervous about what he could say. It wasn't until Kurt had parked in front of Blaine's house, a huge structure that was his parents' pride and joy, just next door to Storybrooke's mayor, that Kurt said something.

"I'm here to talk, if you need it," he said quietly. "Outside of school, so no one has to see. You're not alone, Blaine. You don't have to feel that way."

Blaine didn't say anything as he opened the door of the car and got out.

_To be perfectly honest, Blaine didn't want to leave Kurt's company or his home. They had gotten on well together since Burt had left two days ago, joking while the worked around the house. Blaine felt like, for once in his life, he felt like he belonged somewhere. _

_Still there was the nagging thoughts in the back of Blaine's head - the thoughts that kept bringing up how attractive Kurt was. How beautiful he was when he sat in front of the fire and told stories late into the night. _

_But what if these feelings weren't normal? Blaine had never heard of one loving their own sex, after all. _

_Here Blaine was, however, in love with a man. _

_Many times, Blaine just wanted to lean over and kiss Kurt's lips, stopping him as he spoke. _

_Maybe it was because Blaine had imagined it countless times as he stared at Kurt and lay awake in the cot by the fire that one day, Blaine did just that. _

_Kurt had been talking about something or another, and usually Blaine hung on every word, but tonight he could only focus on his perfect lips. So Blaine found himself leaning closer and closer, until there was no room between them and his lips were on Kurt's and everything was _right_. _

_Blaine pulled back quickly, when he realized what he was doing. _

_Kurt's eyes were wide and shocked as he stared back at Blaine and he knew that it was a mistake - this wasn't right and Kurt was angry. Blaine should just pack up now and -_

"_Wow," said Kurt under his breath. "You're - you like - I mean…" Kurt looked frustrated. "You're like me."_

"_What?" asked Blaine._

"_I always knew I wasn't like the other boys in town," said Kurt in a rush. "When I lived in town before my mother died. I never like the towns girls. I had a crush on this boy - anyway - you're - you're like me." _

"_I am," said Blaine, breathlessly. "I never thought - I mean - I thought maybe I was wrong." _

"_If that was wrong," said Kurt, a playful smiling on his lips. "Then I don't want to know what right feels like." _

_Then Kurt leaned forward, connecting their lips again. _

_Blaine stayed with Kurt and Burt for good after that. He'd finally found his new life. People to accept him, like Burt, who took his son's relationship with love and understanding - and most importantly, someone to love, with Kurt. _

_It was Blaine's happy ending._

Blaine wanted to take Kurt up on his offer. For days after his confession, he wanted to talk to him. To finally have someone to confide in.

He couldn't. Something was stopping him.

Blaine walked outside a few days later to his car before school started, which had finally gotten fixed, and almost ran into someone.

"Whoa there, Henry," said Blaine, steadying both himself and the little boy by his shoulders. The kid was holding a book that looked bigger than him. "What's the hurry?" Since Blaine had lived next door to the mayor, he'd seen Henry grow up over the years. He felt like an older brother, almost.

"Nothing," said Henry quickly. He looked down at the book he was holding, then to Blaine. He gave Blaine a significant look, as if he was trying figure something out, then shrugged. "Gotta get to school - bye Blaine!"

Blaine watched Henry hurry down the side walk, going to the yellow beetle car a few houses down. Blaine turned to his own truck and drove to school.

As usually, Blaine heard the locker slam and the sound of someone falling to the ground. The laughter that followed. Blaine looked over to the usual sight.

For the first time, Blaine thought - things _could _change.

Which is why Blaine marched himself over to Kurt and leaned down for one of his books, handing it to him. Kurt looked surprised and the jocks still laughing stopped. This wasn't normal.

They were shocked enough that Blaine helped gather the rest of Kurt's things and then held out his hand for him. Kurt took it after a moment, letting Blaine help him up. They walked down the hall, Blaine handing over his things.

"Thank you," said Kurt after a moment. "I know that was - that was a lot for you."

"I don't deserve a thank you," said Blaine. "Not until I've made up for all the times I ignored it."

"You don't have to make up for anything, Blaine," said Kurt.

"Why do I feel like I have to?"

Kurt just smiled. He reached out and took Blaine's hand, squeezing it for a moment before dropping it. The bell rang and he walked into his own classroom.

Blaine stood there for a long moment. There were a few things that would have to change, now, so Blaine could be honest with himself. Because one thing was for sure - Blaine wanted to have a happy ending.

**FIN**

**Since I don't know how they will take things in season 2, I just ended it there. Obviously Henry is still in the midst of scheming and such - so. : ) **


End file.
